


Bonfire Night

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde), monochromekiss



Series: Monochrome Bluebells [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: This is a after Children of Bluebells in which the characters gather to celebrate Bonfire Night as well as Alois' birthday but it doesn't go as smoothly as they expected it to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We promised more Bluebells content and we delivered, enjoy~ -Blue

It was an extremely busy period for the reapers of the London branch. Just like any other festivity that people celebrated, Bonfire Night meant lots of deaths caused by drunken antics or firework accidents.

Knowing how easily Jack and Ronald were distracted by festivities, William had decided to give them the task of typing up the reports of the recently deceased. But despite how much work they had to do, Jack and Ronald had other things on their mind.

“This is so boriiing!” Ronald complained, leaning back in his chair. “Let’s go now that William’s distracted” He whispered to Jack.

“Fine, but just because I’m bored.” Jack whispered back, pouting a little. “I’m not really bothered about spending Bonfire Night with those two really…” He mumbled.

“Awesome!” Ronald chuckled, hiding all the unfinished paperwork under the complete ones. “All done, see?” He spun in his chair before getting up and pulled Jack up from his chair. “Just admit you’re as excited as I am~”

Jack let out an annoyed groan as Ronald pulled him up. “Ah, shut up. You’re giving me a headache.” He sighed before looking down at the unfinished paperwork. “And William’s going to notice that eventually.”

“The key word is _eventually._ ” Ronald said. “Don’t be a grump.” He kissed Jack’s forehead.

“You’re too giddy sometimes.” Jack huffed, blushing as he leaned against Ronald’s chest.

“That, sweet duckling, is where you are wrong. You can _never_ be too giddy on Bonfire Night~” Ronald replied. “Now we must flee before William realizes we’re bailing!” He picked Jack up in his arms and started sprinting out of the offices, making their escape very obvious to onlookers.

“You idiot! You’re making it so obvious!” Jack snapped, letting out a long sigh as he placed a hand against his head. He’d just said it to make a point, but it really did feel like Ronald’s loud voice was giving him a headache.

“The important thing is that we’re out and William will never come get us because if anything he wants to get rid of us.” Ronald replied, holding Jack closer as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

“Nnh...I guess so…” Jack mumbled, grimacing a little before the pain in his head seemed to fade a little.

Ronald looked down at Jack as he landed. “You okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine, don’t start worrying about nothing.” Jack huffed.

“Alright, alright.” Ronald said, although he couldn’t help but worry he decided to leave it at that and continued to make his way to the Trancy Manor.

Jack rested his head against Ronald’s chest, only climbing out of his arms when they arrived.

Claude opened the door to them, his usual butler attire replaced by baggy white pants, a large white apron and a floppy chef’s hat. “Welcome.” Claude greeted, his face expressionless as it always was.

“Uh… Hello?” Ronald tilted his head. “Why are you dressed like this?”

“I’ve been baking.” Claude said simply as he stood aside, gesturing for them to come in. “Your highness, the two reapers have arrived.” He called out.

“You’re very weird.” Ronald replied.

Alois came running to the two reapers with a big smile on his face. “Remember, remember the fifth of November~”

“I did...that’s why I’m here…” Jack replied, looking incredibly confused.

Alois tilted his head, waiting for Jack to finish the rhyme, Ronald’s grin widened as time passed. “You’re supposed to finish it!” Alois huffed.

“Finish what? What the hell are you talking about?” Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Gunpowder, treason and plot. I see no reason why gunpowder and treason should ever be forgot!" Ronald completed, nudging Jack’s side with his elbow.

“Thank you!” Alois said.

“I don’t understand what either of you are talking about.” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes at them as he walked inside.

“Even the midget knows!” Alois said, going back to Ciel’s side. “Remember, remember the fifth of November~”

“Gunpowder, treason and plot. I see no reason why gunpowder and treason should ever be forgot.” Ciel replied, a sly smirk on his lips as he looked over at Jack.

“Seriously, stop saying that!” Jack huffed.

“Even these three know how to say it.” Alois walked over to the triplets who were standing in a line by the door, he looked up at them “Remember, remember the fifth of November~"

“Gunpowder, treason and plot.” Timber replied. “I see no reason.” Thompson added. “Why gunpowder and treason.” Canterbury said. “Should ever be forgot.” The three of them said in unison.

Jack grimaced as he looked at them. “That’s just unsettling.” He sighed.

“Never do that again…” Alois said, before turning away from them. “The point is, you don’t know the Bonfire Night rhyme.”

“So what? We never celebrated it back in my village.” Jack replied.

“I see. That’s unfortunate.” Ciel said as he sat down at the dining room table, gesturing for the rest of them to sit.

Sebastian stood at his master’s side.

Ronald sat down and pulled Jack to his lap before he could sit on his own chair, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Don’t tell me to sit, this is my manor!” Alois huffed as he sat opposite to Jack and Ronald.

“You should be happy I came to celebrate your birthday when I had so many other invitations on Bonfire Night.” Ciel replied, taking a sip of tea. “Besides, if Jack doesn’t know about this celebration then we should inform him.”

“I really don’t care actually.” Jack sighed, his cheeks flushed pink as he leaned against Ronald’s chest.

“Just let him lecture you so we can get this over with.” Ronald whispered.

“Bonfire Night originates from the Gunpowder Plot of 1605, in which a man named Guy Fawkes planted gunpowder in an attempt to blow up the Houses of Commons and assassinate King James I.” Ciel said in a serious tone, not bothering to check if everyone was even listening. “After his attempt was thwarted, the people of London celebrated by lighting bonfires. Since then we have celebrated this event every year on the fifth of November.”

“It’s also my birthday, which is why we’re in _my_ manor instead of yours, Ciel.” Alois said.

“Since we’re all here, try and show some gratitude then.” Ciel huffed, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

“I am! I’m really glad you’re all here even if you treat my manor like it’s yours.” Alois replied. “I’ve never had friends to celebrate my birthday with so… It really does mean a lot…” He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink as he fiddled with his coat’s sleeves.

“Well I… I’m happy to celebrate it with you. I’m glad we became friends Alois.” Ciel replied, blushing a little as he stared down at the table.

There was a long awkward silence before Claude kneeled down by his master’s side. “Alois,” he said as he turned Alois to face him. “Outside, fireworks and sparklers.” He said in a dull tone, his face mostly expressionless but there was a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I’ve never seen you this excited before” Alois chuckled and stood up. “Let’s go.” He smiled and motioned for everyone to follow.

“He doesn’t look that excited.” Jack sighed. He gave Claude a quizzical look as he grabbed Alois by the hand, eagerly pulling him outside into the garden. “I guess he really is excited…” Jack mumbled.

“I didn’t know he had the emotional capacity to feel excited.” Ronald commented.

Alois’ smile widened and he giggled as he let Claude pull him outside, his icy blue eyes shining with excitement. Alois made sure to enjoy times like this to the fullest, maybe the fact that there were so few of these moments made them even more special.

Claude picked up two sparklers, lighting each of them before handing one to Alois. He smiled as he held up one of the sparklers, admiring the beautiful orange light it created as he placed his other arm on his master’s shoulder.

Alois tangled his fingers with Claude’s as he admired the sparkler with a smile so wide that almost had him closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but feel giddy. Alois’ hasn’t felt this overwhelming wave of happiness in years, being flooded with it felt new and refreshing.

“So many…” Jack commented as he picked up two sparklers from the large amount Claude seemed to have accumulated. He lit them both before handing one to Ronald.

“You can’t just give me one sparkler when there are clearly enough sparklers for everyone and their mother.” Ronald said, lighting three more sparklers, he held two in each hand. “I would get more but I didn’t think this through…” He mumbled, thoughtfully.

“Would you like to light one, Ciel?” Sebastian asked, holding up two sparklers.

“You can light it for me.” Ciel replied, looking up at his butler expectantly.

“Of course.” Sebastian chuckled as he lit both sparklers and handed one to Ciel, kissing the top of his head before standing back up.

Ciel blushed a little as he held the sparkler out at arm’s length. He sighed as he noticed Claude staring intently at his sparkler, holding it incredibly close. “At arm’s length. You’re supposed to be careful.” He said in a serious tone.

Claude gave Ciel a quizzical look before handing his sparkler to Alois. He then placed both hands on Alois’ sides, holding his master up and at arm’s length.

Alois rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “He meant the sparklers, Claude…” he held both sparklers at arm’s length to prove his point. “Like this.. But I don’t mind you holding me.” He mumbled, blushing a little.

“I see.” Claude replied as he observed the way Alois held the sparklers out at arm’s length. “But I believe I prefer holding you over sparklers.”

“Then hold me closer…” Alois mumbled, his blush darkening.

Claude pulled Alois close, softly kissing his cheek before he placed him up on his shoulder. “Being close like this is even nicer.” He replied.

Alois nodded. “It’s really nice...” He smiled softly.

Ciel watched the two of them curiously before turning to look at Sebastian, his cheeks puffed out. “Sebastian…” He mumbled, blushing as he gazed up at him.

“Would you like me to hold you up like that?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes...I suppose. I mean, not that I want you to that badly…” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the back of Ciel’s hand before placing him up on his shoulder.

Ronald was trying to figure out how many more sparklers he could hold before he inevitably burned himself, already with ten on each hand he tried to reach for more without dropping them. “Hey bunny, can you pass me more sparklers?” He asked.

Jack sighed as he watched Alois and Ciel sharing a romantic moment with their butlers before turning back to look at Ronald. His eye twitched in annoyance as he watched him. “You’re making it really hard to love you right now.” He huffed.

“Whaaat?” Ronald tilted his head back to look at Jack, a playful grin on his face. “There’s no way you can stop loving me~”

“I can when you’re being this stupid! How am I supposed to hold you with all those damn sparklers?!” Jack whined in frustration.

Ronald raised his arms. “Problem solved!” He laughed.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, wrapping his arms around Ronald’s waist and hugging him tightly. “I guess this is as good as it gets.” He mumbled.

“Aw babe, you know I love you~” Ronald kissed the top of Jack’s head.

“I love you too, even though you’re a moron.” Jack huffed, blushing as he nuzzled into his chest. He shivered a little, hugging Ronald even tighter. “It’s cold out here…” He mumbled.

Ronald raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Jack. “You’re not supposed to feel cold.” He said, sounding worried.

“I know. I guess it’s even colder than normal this year.” Jack replied, letting out a nervous laugh.

“No. Reapers are never supposed to feel cold...” Ronald sighed, dropping the sparklers before picking Jack up in his arms. “Unless we’re sick...” He mumbled as he hurried to take him inside the manor.

“Ah, it can’t be that… reapers don’t get sick, right? Besides, I don’t feel that bad.” Jack said as he held on to Ronald tightly, still shivering slightly.

“Ah fuck.. I don’t know what to do...” Ronald groaned, looking around to no avail. “Don’t die!”

“Oh, just shut up. I’m not dying.” Jack huffed, trying to act like he was fine even though deep down he was worried too. He sighed as the two butlers walked into the room after them, still carrying their masters. “Just act normal. Don’t say anything.” he demanded, giving Ronald a serious look.

“Alright, alright…” Ronald mumbled, holding Jack close.

“Why did you come back inside?” Alois asked, looking down at them.

“I just got bored out there.” Jack huffed.

“If we are all staying inside now, there’s something I need to get.” Claude said suddenly as he lifted Alois from his shoulder and placed him back down.

“You get bored so easily...” Alois huffed, saddening a little when Claude put him down.

“Well, I suppose your butler has something else planned.” Ciel commented as he climbed down from Sebastian’s arms.

Claude left the room and headed into the kitchen, no longer dressed in his chef clothes but back in his usual butler uniform. He placed a large tray on the dining table with a silver domed cover over it. “Alois” he said as he pulled out a chair, gesturing for Alois to sit.

Alois sat down looking confused. “Claude, what is this?” He asked.

“A birthday cake.” Claude replied simply as he lifted up the domed cover, revealing a two layered sponge cake with strawberry jam and white frosting. Written in red fondant on the top were the words _Happy Birthday Alois._

“You… You baked this for me..?” Alois asked, looking up at Claude, he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as gave Claude a wobbly, hopeful smile.

“Of course. It’s your Birthday.” Claude replied.

The triplets exchanged glances as they watched from the side of the room. “He actually made it himself.” Timber said. “It’s really surprising.” Thompson added. “He’s normally too lazy.” Canterbury replied.

Alois sniffled and hugged Claude tightly. “Thank you…” He mumbled, his voice wavering at the end.

“I love you, Alois.” Claude whispered softly as he returned the hug.

“They hugged each other.” Timber said. “Master looks cute like that.” Thompson commented. “Claude just looks strange.” Canterbury remarked.

“I love you too…” Alois replied, nuzzling Claude’s chest.

Ciel smiled as he watched them. “Happy Birthday Alois.” he said as he admired the cake.

“Mhmm, Happy Birthday and all that.” Jack huffed as he stepped closer to admire the cake as well. “He actually did pretty good.” He said before grimacing, suddenly letting out a loud sneeze.

Alois pulled away from Claude’s embrace, his eye twitching in annoyance. “Get away from my cake!” He snapped, swatting Jack away. “It’s ruined now!” He whined, looking down at the cake, using his leg to keep Jack away from it.

“Oi, calm down! I thought we were friends now!” Jack snapped before letting out another sneeze, this time over Alois’ leg.

Alois squeaked, almost falling over the cake as he lost his balance. “Grooooss!”

“Master squeaked.” “It sounded adorable.” “Master looks very cute.” The triplets remarked to each other. They each glanced over at Jack curiously. “But the kid is a reaper.” “Reapers shouldn’t sneeze.” “Doesn’t make sense” They each commented.

Ciel glanced over at the triplets before giving Jack a quizzical look. “They have a point. I thought reapers didn’t sneeze or get sick.”

“Hey!! Today is about me!!” Alois said, waving his arms around.

“Reapers can get sick but only under very specific circumstances…” Sebastian replied.

“Hello?!” Alois huffed, stomping his foot on the floor.

“Hahah.. Bunny isn’t sick!” Ronald said, holding Jack close. “He’s perfectly healthy!”

“He does look much paler than usual.” Claude said as he looked at them curiously.

Jack shoved Ronald away from him, giving each of them an angry glare. “Stop fussing over nothing, all of you. I’m fine!” He huffed, his voice suddenly hoarse as he let out a pained cough.

“You don’t seem fine at all…” Alois mumbled, feeling concerned.

“Maybe it’s time for us to go.” Ronald said. “Maybe William knows what to do.” He tugged at Jack’s arm.

“He doesn’t have to do anything...I’m fine...” Jack mumbled as he followed Ronald, stopping suddenly as he started to sway. He grimaced and held his head in pain, feeling like the room was spinning around him before he collapsed.

“Oi!” Ronald caught Jack in his arms before he fell and started shaking him.

“What’s wrong?” Alois gasped, his chest feeling tight with worry.

“Perhaps you should return to William.” Sebastian said, looking worried as he gazed down at Jack

Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian’s hand as he stared at Jack fearfully. “It’s not serious...right?” He asked, his heart beating faster.

“Let’s hope not…” Sebastian murmured, squeezing Ciel’s hand.

“Yeah… I gotta go..” Ronald adjusted his hold on Jack and put on a smile as he looked back at the others. “He’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry!”

“Let us know what happens.” Claude replied, gently taking Alois by the hand.

Ronald nodded before jumping out the window with Jack held tightly in arms.

“Nothing ever goes right on my birthday…” Alois mumbled. “I was so happy to have my friends with me but of course I have to lose someone.. I always do.. I can’t just be happy for one bloody day!” He whimpered.

“We won’t lose him!” Ciel snapped, rushing over to Alois and pulling him into a tight hug. “We all finally became friends and were allowed to be happy. So we won’t lose him. He’ll come back just fine!”

Alois returned the hug. “I hope s-so…” He sniffled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald made his way back to the offices as fast as he could, bursting inside William’s office with Jack cradled in his arms.

“Oi, tell me what’s wrong with him!!” Ronald demanded, his voice still loud and clear despite his panting.

William sighed as he looked up from his papers. “What is it?” He looked at Jack and frowned. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Ronald replied. “Is he dying?!”

Jack groaned softly, letting out a small cough as his eyes fluttered open. “Ah...I feel like I’m dying...or turning human again? Is that possible?” He whimpered fearfully.

“Such a thing is impossible.” William replied. “You’re sick.” He said, glaring up at Ronald.

“William…” Grell sighed as she stood up, gently placing her hands on William’s shoulders. “If Jack’s sick we can take care of him, right? Don’t get mad at them.” She said, giving Ronald a sympathetic look.

“How am I supposed to not get mad at them? Jack might infect everyone else and I am not letting that happen.” William replied.

“We can get sick?” Ronald asked, tilting his head softly. “How do we fix it?”

“Then let’s just not let any other reapers get near him, okay?” Grell asked, giving William a kiss on the cheek before she turned to look at Ronald. “You seriously didn’t know? They explained all of this in training.”

“First I’ve heard of it…” Jack mumbled weakly.

“Oh that? I didn’t listen to fuck all they said.” Ronald replied.

“Aw, jeez...a lot of it was really important, you know?” Grell sighed. She walked towards them, reaching out and pressing her hand against Jack’s forehead. “It’s not serious though, and I don’t mind helping out~”

William tugged Grell back to his side, making her lose her balance and fall on his lap. “Don’t get close to them. I don’t want you to get sick too.”

Grell let out a surprised gasp as she fell into his lap, her cheeks flushing pink. “Aww, William, you can be so romantic when it matters~” She giggled, cuddling him close.

William sighed and wrapped his arms around Grell’s waist, looking back up at Jack and Ronald. “If you paid attention during your training you would know what not to do in order to remain healthy. Jack had a traumatic life as a human but that was not something he could control. However, knowing you, Ronald, you probably pried information about his human life out of him. You allowed Jack to return to the place where he took his life and tried to keep that from me. And I have heard that you also allowed him to look inside of a record book?”

Ronald’s heart sunk further down as William listed the reasons why Jack had fallen ill. He was the reason why Jack was ill, he  had allowed him to do things that were against the rules without giving it a second thought instead of restraining him like a good supervisor should. He should’ve paid attention back then.

“Ronald.” William said sternly.

“I-I didn’t know!” Ronald gasped.

“He wouldn’t be this way if you were more responsible.” William said.

“I know that already!” Ronald snapped.

“William!” Grell snapped suddenly, placing both her hands on his cheeks. “It already happened, so there’s no point arguing about this is there?” She asked.

“There is no point.” William sighed.

“Just tell me how to fix this!” Ronald demanded.

“There’s no easy way to fix it. You’ll just need to take care of him until he recovers on his own.” Grell sighed before giving Ronald a reassuring smile. “But it’s really not that serious, so he’ll be fine soon!”

“I hope so...” Ronald mumbled, unsure of what would happen.

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel sat at the dining room table anxiously drumming his fingers against it. Although he’d told Alois that Jack would be fine and they wouldn’t lose him, secretly he was just as worried. “It feels like it’s been hours since we saw them…” He mumbled softly.

Sebastian was about to reply but there was a sudden loud crashing noise and glass shards falling all over the place, leaving a big hole where the glass once was on the window. Ronald shook off the broken pieces of glass from his hair, still holding Jack protectively.

“Hey, sorry for the broken window but bunny needs a place to rest and we don’t really have beds?” Ronald said, rushing over to Ciel’s side.

Ciel stared at them, for a moment too shocked to say anything. “I...that’s fine…” He mumbled before turning to his butler. “Sebastian, prepare one of the guest rooms for Jack.” he said in a demanding tone.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, sighing as he thought of all the work fixing the broken window will take as he turned away to walk upstairs.

“Thanks.” Ronald said, shifting Jack’s position in his arms.

“Oi, is he alright?” Ciel asked as he followed them, giving Jack a concerned look.

“Apparently he’ll recover on his own…” Ronald replied. “He just needs some rest and someone to take care of him for a while I think.”

“I see. That’s good to hear.” Ciel replied, letting out a relieved sigh. “But in that case, there was no need to break my window!” He huffed angrily, slapping Ronald’s arm.

“Yeah but it was easier to break the window.” Ronald shrugged.

“Just learn to use a door!” Ciel snapped, his cheeks puffing out in a pout as he stomped his foot, glaring up at Ronald.

“I could’ve used the door but why not use the window? It’s just a glass door when you think about it.” Ronald replied, looking down at Ciel with a goofy smile on his face. “You’re not very intimidating, kid.”

Ciel’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. “S-shut up! I wasn’t trying that hard to intimidate you…” He mumbled. “Be grateful I’m letting you two stay here at all!”

“You want him to be okay, of course you’d let us stay~” Ronald said.

“Ah...well...Alois was more worried than me!” Ciel gasped, his cheeks flushing even darker. He stood at the doorway of one of the guests rooms, impatiently waiting for Sebastian to prepare the bed.

“You just admitted you were worried.” Ronald grinned, laying Jack down on the bed as soon as Sebastian allowed him to.

“Speaking of Alois, we better inform him that Jack is alright.” Ciel sighed, looking up at Sebastian expectantly.

“Right away, my lord.” Sebastian said, pecking Ciel’s lips before taking his leave.

Ciel’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss, flushing dark pink. “W-well… you… you’re welcome to stay as long as you need!” He gasped, not even looking at Ronald when he spoke before he rushed out of the room.

Ronald chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, untying Jack’s hair. “You better get well soon...” He sighed.

“It’s not like I can decide when I get better.” Jack huffed, his eyes still closed.

“You’re awake?! I thought you were passed out again or asleep...” Ronald said.

“I’ve been awake for ages.” Jack mumbled, letting out a long sigh. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before laying back against the pillow, his long blonde hair spread out behind him. “I was enjoying listening to you all talk rubbish.”

“I see the sass gets stronger when you’re sick huh...” Ronald smiled but it quickly faded. “I’m sorry honey, this is all my fault...” He sighed.

“It’s not. I chose to do all those things, like the idiot I am.” Jack said quietly, reaching out and taking Ronald’s hand.

“You’re not an idiot, you’re a hot headed teenager.” Ronald tangled his fingers with Jack’s. “As your supervisor I shouldn’t have allowed you to do those things, much less cover and enable you. I was irresponsible and it all boiled down to this and I’m really, really sorry.”

“Hypocrite!” Jack huffed, squeezing Ronald’s hand tightly. “When I told you about my life as a human, didn’t you tell me to stop blaming myself for everything? Now you’re just going and doing the same thing.”

“But it’s all my fault isn’t it?! I shouldn’t even have let you tell me about your past! If I had paid more attention back then you wouldn’t be sick and we would’ve been just fine!” Ronald replied. “I’m an irresponsible idiot and I just keep prejudicing you without thinking…” He mumbled.

“We’re still just fine!” Jack snapped, pulling Ronald onto the bed suddenly. He coughed painfully, his voice going hoarse but he still did his best to scold Ronald as loudly as possible. “I’m just sick, that’s all! I’ll get better! So stop blaming yourself for this!”

“But…!” Ronald groaned. “Fine...”

Jack sighed, tugging Ronald’s sleeve as he stared at him. “Ronald… get under the covers with me…” He mumbled.

“Sure!” Ronald did as Jack asked and pulled him close to his chest as soon as he was under the covers, not really thinking of the consequences.

“I still love you, idiot.” Jack whispered, nuzzling into Ronald’s chest.

“I love you too, beautiful.” Ronald smiled, running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Stay like this even if I fall asleep again.” Jack huffed, clinging to Ronald tightly.

“Yes, m’lord.” Ronald chuckled.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ciel sat at his desk, looking deep in thought. “Sebastian, did you inform Alois about what happened?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, he and Faustus are on their way.” Sebastian replied.

“I see. It will be nice to have them as guests again.” Ciel said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. “Wait… guests...I feel like I’m forgetting something.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure? Perhaps you’re just hungry.” Sebastian said.

“Perhaps. Bring some cake and afternoon tea.” Ciel replied in a demanding tone. He sat up suddenly, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Oh! I planned to speak to Arthur Doyle...Sebastian, why didn’t you bother to remind me?!”

“It must’ve slipped my mind, my apologies.” Sebastian replied, inwardly groaning at the mention of Arthur.

“Good grief… I’ve been putting off seeing him and giving him excuses for the last week. The poor man will be thinking I’m avoiding him!” Ciel huffed, holding his hand out towards Sebastian expectantly. “I must call him right now.”

Sebastian sighed as he handed Ciel the phone. “Is there a reason why you need to call him?”

“I plan to invite him over today. I suppose this is good timing really, I’ve been meaning to introduce him to Alois as well.” Ciel replied as he dialled Arthur’s number. He looked up at Sebastian curiously. “You always seem so uptight when Arthur is mentioned.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry if I make it seem that way.” Sebastian said.

“Try not to scare him witless this time.” Ciel huffed, tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for Arthur to answer.

Sebastian nodded.

Arthur picked up the phone a few seconds later “Hello?”

“Hello Arthur, it’s Ciel Phantomhive.” Ciel said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. “My apologies for not calling you sooner, but I was wondering if you wanted to visit the manor today?” He asked.

“C-Ciel? Hum yeah, I’d love to visit your manor today!” Arthur said quickly.

“I’m glad. You see I’ve also invited Earl Alois Trancy and was hoping you would like to meet him.” Ciel replied.

“I would very much like to meet your friend.” Arthur replied.

“I’m sure it will be very enjoyable. We both find you quite fascinating.” Ciel said with a chuckle, knowing Alois also found Arthur’s books very interesting. He looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering if they would end up discussing Arthur’s literary works for hours. “But with three of us, we might get carried away and go at it long into the night.” He added.

On the other end of the call there was only a squeal and a muffled thumping noise before the call dropped.

“Hello?...Arthur?...” Ciel asked, looking puzzled as he placed the phone back down. “That’s odd. The phone cut off, and I thought I heard a yelp.”

“I wonder if he fainted.” Sebastian replied, cringing as he recalled Ciel’s suggestive words.

“I certainly hope not. But I suppose the idea of discussing his works at length might have scared him...he does seem rather nervous around new people.” Ciel sighed, completely oblivious to how sexual what he had said to Arthur had sounded.

Sebastian sighed “You should be more careful with the way you word things, Ciel...”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?” Ciel asked, looking up at him curiously.

“What you said. It sounded like you were offering something rather inappropriate.” Sebastian replied.

“Offering what exactly?” Ciel asked, letting out a relieved sigh when he heard a knock on the door. “Alois must already be here. Go answer it.” He said, shooing Sebastian away with his hand.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian quickly walked to the door and opened it.

“Hello, where’s Jack?” Alois asked as soon as he walked in.

“He’s upstairs resting in bed.” Ciel said, walking over and giving Alois a reassuring pat on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Besides, we have another guest arriving soon.”

“Hmm.. Alright.. Who else is coming?” Alois asked, tilting his head softly.

“I’ve invited Arthur Doyle over. But he seemed rather nervous about meeting you for some reason.” Ciel replied.

“What?! You know him?!” Alois gasped. “Oh my god, do I look good? Who am I kidding, of course I do.” Alois said, flipping his hair. “You know Arthur Doyle?!”

Ciel chuckled softly. “Yes, I know him quite well. But don’t get so excited. I believe he’s only expecting us to discuss books and other mundane topics.”

“My lord, if I may explain… Arthur is most likely expecting more explicit activities with you both because of the way you worded things.” Sebastian said.

“Explicit activities?” Ciel asked, his cheeks flushing pink slightly. “But all I said was we might get carried and go at it long into the...oh…” He gasped, suddenly turning bright red as he realised his mistake.

“What did you say this time?” Alois asked, grinning.

“Ah, that’s not what I meant!” Ciel gasped, his blush darkening. “I... I said we were both fascinated by him...and the three of us might get carried away and go at it late into the night...but I meant discussing his books! That’s all I meant!”

Alois laughed loudly, leaning against Claude for support. “You should bite your tongue before you speak.” He said after he settled down.

“He will be expecting something else then.” Claude commented, wrapping his arm around Alois’ shoulders protectively.

“Surely not...no...I just… nobody else say something to make him think that when he arrives!” Ciel snapped.

Alois nuzzled Claude’s side. “He won’t touch me don’t worry.”

“He will most likely faint at some point.” Sebastian said.

As if on cue there was another knock at the door and Sebastian opened it, stepping aside to allow Arthur inside.

“Hum.. Hello.” Arthur said, his eyes lingering on Ciel before he looked at Alois. “You must be Alois Trancy?” He smiled.

“Yeah that’s me!” Alois said quickly, looking confused when he just saw Arthur staring at down at his thighs without replying. “Oi, my eyes are up here!” He huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

Claude stepped closer to Alois, placing his hands on his shoulders as he glared at Arthur furiously.

“Ah, yes well… Alois was a great help to me during the recent children’s suicides case. I’m sure you read about it.” Ciel said nervously, desperate to change the subject as he sensed the huge amount of tension in the room.

Arthur snapped out of his trance to look back at Ciel “Yes I read about it. You did a very good job at solving it as always. I’d like to talk more about it but on the phone…” He said sounding hopeful.

“No no no. You ain’t gettin’ any ass tonight, Arthur. The midget’s just an idiot who doesn’t hear himself speak.” Alois said.

“I think you misunderstood me, Arthur.” Ciel replied, grimacing a little. “But surely you wouldn’t really want that...right?” He asked nervously.

“No! Hahah.. Of course not...” Arthur replied.

“Now I feel unwanted.” Alois sighed, looking up at Claude expectantly.

“I will always want you.” Claude replied, holding Alois close. “But no one else is allowed to.” He added, still glaring at Arthur furiously.

Alois smirked against Claude’s chest.  
  
Ciel sighed, shaking his head. _This situation can’t possibly get any worse he thought to himself._

“Oi, midget…” Jack called out suddenly as he walked down the stairs with Ronald by his side. “Where’s your kitchen? I want some water...maybe tea.” He mumbled.

 _Oh god...yes it can get worse_ Ciel thought as he stared up at Jack wide wide eyes.

Jack leaned against Ronald for support, his glasses still left upstairs which made him resemble his photograph in the newspapers even more. His pale skin, long blonde hair flowing loosely down his back and his dishevelled shirt made him look like a phantom.

“Ah...Jack… Sebastian will bring you something. Just get back upstairs!” Ciel snapped, glancing at Arthur nervously. There was a possibility Arthur hadn’t seen his photograph but Ciel didn’t want to take any chances.

“G-Ghost!” Arthur gasped, stumbling as he stepped back.

“Jack, you’ve returned from the grave again. Don’t hurt anyone this time, yeah?” Alois said, easily disguising his grin with an expression of worry.

Arthur yelped and caught Jack’s attention, his confused look seemed more like a glare to Arthur. He suddenly fainted, Sebastian caught him and then laid him on the floor looking down at him.

“I told you.” Sebastian commented.

“Oh, brilliant!” Ciel huffed, staring down at Arthur before he glanced around at them all. “Nothing ever goes to plan when you lot are involved!” He sighed.

“I’m sorry for ruining your threesome plans.” Alois grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel stood with his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at Arthur in dismay, who had now been carried into the lounge and laid out on one of the long chairs.

“You cause so much chaos even when you’re ill.” Ciel huffed as he turned towards Jack, grimacing at the way he affectionately clung to Ronald. “And can you stop doing that before he wakes up? This will be hard enough to explain as it is!”

“No.” Ronald kissed Jack’s forehead. “I will never let my bunny go~”

“It’s a shame he has to wake up.” Sebastian sighed.

“How is this my fault anyway?” Jack huffed, nuzzling into Ronald’s shoulder.

“You’re the reason he fainted! Why didn’t you just stay upstairs?!” Ciel snapped before turning back to look at Arthur. He leaned in close to him, softly poking his cheek. “Arthur…” He mumbled, trying to wake the man up.

“Because bunny was thirsty.” Ronald replied with a shrug, nudging Arthur’s leg with his foot.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and immediately flushed when he saw Ciel’s face mere inches away from his own.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh. “Arthur, are you alright?” He asked, not bothering to lean away from him.

“Y-Yes! I’m fine!” Arthur said quickly.

“I thought you were a goner.” Sebastian said, dragging Arthur away from Ciel before helping him up.

“No need to exaggerate, Sebastian.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head.

“Oi! If he’s fine, can I have some tea now?” Jack asked with a pout.

“You never know with you humans.” Sebastian said.

Arthur turned to look at Jack “I’m sorry for calling you a ghost.. It’s just that you look so much like Jack Varnham, one of the victims I saw on the paper and I was caught off guard...”

“Hmm? How do you know my name, and that I’m supposed to be dead?” Jack asked curiously, tilting his head to one side.

“Oh good grief…” Ciel groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“But I thought… So you _are_ a ghost?!” Arthur asked, looking incredibly confused and afraid.

“Of course I’m not a ghost, you idiot! I’m a grim reaper!” Jack huffed, cuddling up to Ronald. “And so is he” He added.

“Jack, please stop making the situation even worse.” Ciel sighed.

“Then I’m really dying?!” Arthur stepped back with his eyes wide.

Alois giggled.

“No? I don’t think so. Is he on the list?” Ronald asked Jack.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really looked.” Jack replied with a shrug.

“Arthur, if you’ll allow me to explain... they may be reapers but they’re not here for you. They’ll only kill you if you’re on their list.” Ciel said in a serious tone. “But if you were, I suppose you’d already be dead before they could do anything to you with their death scythes.”

“With two demons in the room who knows.” Alois grinned.

“Two demons?!” Arthur gasped.

“Indeed. I am a demon as well.” Claude said in his usual expressionless way, his eyes flashing magenta for a moment to prove his point.

“I’m doomed!!” Arthur yelped.

“Really?!” Ciel huffed, pouting as he looked at Alois. “You couldn’t just let him think at least one person here is normal?!”

“Lying is a terrible thing, Ciel~” Alois replied.

“I suppose there’s no point in hiding things anymore.” Ciel sighed before turning to face Arthur. “It’s true that these two are grim reapers who exist to judge humans when they die. And our butlers are both demons. But please, do not worry. Despite what they are, they all mean no harm.” Ciel said with a reassuring smile.

“You didn’t explain what reapers were to me!” Alois huffed.

“They mean no harm?! How do they mean no harm?!” Arthur asked.

“Well, our demons would only kill you if you angered them. So try not to annoy them, okay?” Ciel replied, tilting his head to one side with a smile. “As for the reapers, they have no interest in you I’m sure.”

“Hmm...he is starting to annoy me though…” Jack replied, glaring at Arthur ashe twirled a lock of his blonde hair between his fingers.

“Sebastian always looks very annoyed around you so be careful~” Ronald said.

“O-Oh...” Arthur stepped away from Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, making them flash magenta for a second just to make Arthur jump.

“I’ll let you live if you keep all of this a secret… if I feel like it.” Jack added with a smirk.

“I won’t tell anyone I promise!!” Arthur replied.

“Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate it.” Ciel said, leaning in close to him with a sly smirk. “Remember, you can come back and visit us at any time.” He added.

Arthur felt nervous as he saw everyone look at him with a grin. "I don't want to but it sounds like I have to!"

Once Arthur had finally left the manor, Ciel let out a relieved sigh as he sat back down in the lounge. “Well, that didn’t go as planned. I’ve never seen him look so terrified.”

Jack puffed out his cheeks in a pout as he shifted around in Ronald’s lap. “Ronald...they still haven’t got me any tea…” He mumbled.

“Oh yeah, that’s why we’re here. Oi midget, bunny hasn’t gotten his tea yet.” Ronald said.

“Sebastian, get Jack some tea.” Ciel demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, leaving to go to the kitchen.

“By the way… you look a lot better than before.” Ciel said as he looked at Jack curiously.

“I feel a lot better.” Jack replied, nuzzling into Ronald with a content sigh.

Ronald sighed in relief. “I’m glad...” He smiled.

Sebastian returned with a cup of tea for Jack. “Please be careful not to spill it.”

“I’m not going to. I feel fine now!” Jack huffed as he picked up the tea, taking a sip of it.

“If you spill it then you’re gonna clean it up.” Sebastian said.

Ronald sneezed and sniffled.

Jack jumped in surprise, dropping the cup and spilling tea everywhere. “Ah..wait, that wasn’t my fault! I was caught off guard!” He huffed.

“You still dropped the cup.” Alois said.

“So it was your fault and you have to clean it now.” Sebastian added.

“Fine…”Jack groaned, climbing out of Ronald’s lap. As he picked the cup back up from the floor he gave Ronald a concerned look. “Oi… why did you sneeze just now?”

“William and Grell must be shit talking me.” Ronald chuckled.

“I guess...are you sure that’s all it is though?” Jack asked with a pout, leaning in close to him.

“Yes, I’m sure that’s it.” Ronald replied, poking Jack’s cheek. “Now clean up your mess~” He grinned.

Jack eyed him suspiciously but decided not to ask anymore, bending down to finish cleaning up the mess he had made.

“You missed a spot over there~” Alois chirped. “This is very entertaining to watch.”

“Oh, shut up! You could have offered to help!” Jack huffed angrily.

“You’re right but that wouldn’t be fun now would it?” Alois grinned.

Jack stood up, flicking his long hair back over his shoulder once he’d finished. “I’m leaving now before I have to clean up anything else.” He sighed.

“Are you sure you feel well enough?” Ronald asked.

“Seriously, I’m perfectly fine now.” Jack replied, giving Ronald a reassuring smile as he grabbed his wrist. “So, let’s go.”

“Always so eager~” Ronald grinned.

“Oh, shush…” Jack sighed as he started dragging Ronald out of the lounge. “Thanks for the bed midget.” He called back to Ciel.

“Yeah, having sex at the office is very difficult~” Ronald hollered as he allowed Jack to drag him away.

Alois started laughing and Sebastian had a disgusted look on his face.

“What?!” Ciel gasped, glaring at them as they left before turning to Sebastian. “Burn it. Burn the bed.” He huffed.

“That’s a little too much don’t you think?” Sebastian asked.

“Sebastian, this is an order. Burn the bed!” Ciel snapped, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Sebastian sighed. “Alright.”

“I’m glad they stayed in your manor” Alois giggled.

“Well, they won’t be staying again!” Ciel huffed.

Meanhile outside, Jack laced his fingers together with Ronald’s as they hopped along various roof tops. “I can’t believe you actually told the midget what we did” He said with a smirk.

“Of course I did, keeping secrets from your friends isn’t nice~” Ronald chuckled. Stumbling slightly when he landed on the roof, suddenly feeling dizzy. “What the hell..” He held his head in his hands as he saw everything around him spinning.

“Ronald?!” Jack gasped, placing his hands on his shoulders to try and steady him. “Shit...what’s wrong with you?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

Ronald closed his eyes, grimacing as he felt something pound in his head. “Aah, bunny I think I’m dying...” He mumbled.

“Ehhh?! What?! Why?!” Jack gasped in panic, hugging him close. His eyes widened as he pressed a hand to Ronald’s forehead. “Oi...you feel like you have a fever.”

“Whaaat? You infected me with the plague!” Ronald gasped dramatically.

“It’s not the plague! But I think you are sick…” Jack replied, biting his lip as guilt flooded over him.

“Here I am on my death bed and you’re yelling at me!” Ronald whined.

“Death bed? But… we’re outside…” Jack mumbled.

“Don’t ruin my moment.” Ronald pouted.

“We should go back to the midget’s manor if you’re sick.” Jack huffed, grabbing Ronald’s arm tightly.

“Aaah… We have to go aaaaaall the way back!” Ronald whined.

“The midget’s manor is the nearest.” Jack replied, pulling Ronald’s arm over his shoulder. “You’ll get worse if you stay out here, so let’s go back!” he said sternly.

“Fine, fine…” Ronald mumbled.

Jack made his way back to the Phantomhive manor, struggling to support Ronald. By the time they made it back, it was already late into the night. “Oi, you better not pass out on me.” Jack huffed to Ronald as he slammed his fist against the door repeatedly, making as much noise as possible.

“Hm…” Ronald leaned on Jack.

Sebastian opened the door. “What are you two doing here again?” He asked.

Jack grimaced as he struggled to keep Ronald held up. “Sebastian! Please, Ronald needs one of your beds!” He pleaded as he stared up at Sebastian.

“Come in...” Sebastian stepped aside. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I might be sick…?” Ronald mumbled with his eyes almost closing.

“Might be? You obviously are.” Jack sighed, looking panicked. “Please, help me get him up the stairs.”

“Sebastian?...” Ciel called out from the top of the stairs, dressed in his nightshirt as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on? I heard lots of banging.”

“Apparently Ronald is sick.” Sebastian replied, picking Ronald up in his arms.

“So strong~” Ronald said, tilting his head back to look at Ciel. “Jack is very loud while banging.”

Ciel’s cheeks flushed pink as he glared up at Ronald. “S-shut up! I don’t need to know about that! And why did you two have to wake me up when I was sleeping?!” He snapped.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go die somewhere else.” Ronald pouted.

“Don’t joke about dying!" Jack shouted at him before turning to Ciel, grabbing his shoulders. “Listen, midget! Normally I’d never beg for anything, but I’m begging you now! Please let him stay here!”

Ciel groaned, swatting Jack’s hands away. “Alright, alright. Just be quiet and don’t ruin any more of my beds.” He huffed.

“I make no promises.” Ronald said, closing his eyes as Sebastian took him up the stairs.

Jack followed Sebastian up the stairs and to one of the guest rooms, fiddling with his ponytail nervously.

“Listen...you recovered just fine so he’ll be okay too.” Ciel said, sensing Jack’s panic.

“It’s not like I can die twice.” Ronald said with his eyes still closed. Sebastian laid Ronald down on a bed and he spread out like a starfish. “Now can I say I’m on my death bed?” He mumbled softly.

“No, you can’t. Don’t worry me!” Jack whined, kneeling down by Ronald’s side and taking his hand.

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh as he tugged on Sebastian’s sleeve. “Sebastian, take me back to bed.” He mumbled.

Sebastian picked Ciel up in his arms and took him back to his bedroom.

“You worry too much, I’m fine…” Ronald said.

Jack waited until Ciel and Sebastian had left the room before he climbed on to the bed, staring down at Ronald with worry filled eyes. “You don’t seem fine at all. You could barely stand up just now. And it’s my fault…”

“Shush… If I hadn’t made you sick then I wouldn’t be sick.” Ronald replied weakly.

“But if I hadn’t clung to you like that before then you wouldn’t have caught it from me.” Jack sighed.

“Now you’re the one being a hypocrite. It’s like weird circle~” Ronald said.

“I’m serious! I shouldn’t have made you share a bed with me!” Jack groaned, hugging Ronald tightly as he rested his head against his chest. “I’m sorry...I was thinking about myself and ended up making you sick too.”

“You’ll get sick again...” Ronald patted Jack’s butt. “No touching.”

“I won’t. I’ve already had it recently so I probably won’t catch it again this soon.” Jack replied, his cheeks flushing pink. “Besides, you’re worth the risk.”

“You’re so lame.” Ronald smiled.

“If I am, you made me that way. Making me fall in love with you.” Jack huffed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t turn my sexy off.” Ronald chuckled weakly, coughing a little.

“Shut up and rest, you idiot.” Jack said sternly, nuzzling into Ronald’s shoulder. “Do you need anything? Like water maybe? Or tea? I’ll get you anything you ask for!”

“Dress up as a nurse for me...” Ronald mumbled before falling asleep.

“What?!” Jack squeaked in surprise, his eyes wide as he sat up. He pouted as he looked down at Ronald. “Ah...he fell asleep.” He mumbled.

Jack climbed off the bed as quietly as possible, leaning down to give Ronald a soft kiss before he sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _Well, I did say I’d get him anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we took so long to update, we've been working on other projects so look forward to more BB content! Enjoy the chapter! -Blue

Jack spent much of the rest of the night worrying about two things. Firstly, whether Ronald would get better, and secondly whether he should dress up as a nurse as he requested. When Jack finally came to his decision it was already early morning. Jack rushed down the corridor towards Ciel’s bedroom, knowing that Sebastian would be on his way to wake him up.

“Sebastian!” Jack huffed as he grabbed the butler’s wrist.

“What is it now? I have to wake Ciel up.” Sebastian sighed, looking down at Jack. “Oh it’s you. I thought it was Finny again.”

“Never mind the midget for now! This is an emergency!” Jack huffed impatiently as he stared up at him. “Sebastian, I… need your help with something…” He mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink.

“I suppose he can sleep in today… What is it that you want from me?” Sebastian asked, slightly worried.

“I need a nurses uniform!” Jack gasped, his face turning bright red as he stared down at the floor.

Sebastian let out annoyed sigh. “You worried me and interrupted my routine… Because you want a nurses uniform?”

“But you don’t understand! It’s for something really important!” Jack whined, tugging on Sebastian’s sleeve.

“What do you need it for?” Sebastian asked.

“I said I’d give Ronald anything, and he asked me to dress up as a nurse. So I have to!” Jack sighed, puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

“Arguing with you will just waste my time.” Sebastian said, looking at his pocketwatch. “Let’s just go.”

“Thank you.” Jack replied with a relieved sigh. “We should hurry up and do this before Ronald wakes up. I want to surprise him.” He added.

“Alright, alright. The sooner this is done the sooner I can get back to my duties.” Sebastian replied, leading the way.

Jack followed him, fiddling with his hair nervously. “I guess you don’t just have one laying around so… you’re going to get one for me?” He asked.

“I will need to take your measurements in order to make you one.” Sebastian said, opening the door for Jack.

“Ah...okay. Just make it quick.” Jack mumbled as he stepped inside the room after Sebastian.

“I will.” Sebastian said, reaching for the measuring tape and wrapped it around Jack’s waist.

Meanwhile Ciel had woken up in his bed, sitting up and looking at the clock curiously as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Odd... Sebastian is normally here by now.” He mumbled as he climbed out of bed. Ciel slowly made his way down the corridor, freezing suddenly when he heard an unusual noise.

“Ah, Sebastian...you’re leaning too close to me.” Jack whimpered softly.

Ciel’s eyes widened in a surprise as he hurried over to the door, leaning his ear against it.

“I won’t be able to do it right if you keep squirming.” Sebastian replied, leaning close to see the numbers on the tape.

“But it’s too tight!” Jack whined, feeling uncomfortable with the measuring tape wrapped so tightly around his waist.

Ciel gasped in surprise, letting out an angry huff as he threw the door open. “Sebastian! Explain yourself immediately!” He snapped.

Sebastian removed the measuring tape from Jack’s waist and stood up straight. “Ronald requested for Jack to wear nurses uniform and since we don’t own any so I was going to make him one. I assumed letting you sleep in was a good idea.” He replied.

Ciel stared at them for a long moment, his mouth hanging open. “Ah...I thought you were…” He mumbled, his cheeks turning dark pink. “You damn fool! Making me assume something like that!” He shouted.

Sebastian stared down at Ciel, looking confused. “What did you think was happening?”

“Ah...w-well… you said Jack was squirming and...he said something was too tight so…” Ciel mumbled.

“Oh, you thought we were having sex.” Sebastian said, leaning down and placing his hands on Ciel’s shoulders “I would never cheat on you. Jack isn’t even my type.”

Ciel let out a relieved sigh. “You made me worry, you idiot.” He huffed as he hugged Sebastian around his waist.

“Oi, why would we be doing that? I have Ronald remember.” Jack replied, his eye twitching in annoyance suddenly as he realised what Sebastian has said. “Wait a minute! What the hell do you mean I’m not your type?!”

“I’m not quite sure. All I can say is that Ciel is my type.” Sebastian replied.

“That somehow feels like an insult.” Jack groaned as he pouted at them. “Well, whatever. Hurry up and make me this thing before Ronald wakes up.”

“He’s my butler, not yours!” Ciel huffed, hugging Sebastian protectively.

“It’s alright. I just want to get this over with.” Sebastian said, patting Ciel’s head.

“Alright, but after that I want you to focus on me.” Ciel mumbled, puffing out his cheeks as he gazed up at Sebastian longingly.

“When I’m done I’ll give you all my attention.” Sebastian replied, gently caressing Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel blushed brightly, slowly leaning forward to press his lips against Sebastian’s.

“Oi! Romeo and Juliet! You can do that later!” Jack snapped impatiently.

“At times like this I wonder why I allowed you to stay here.” Sebastian sighed, pecking Ciel’s lips before standing again.

“Heh, I know why! Because without me you two never would have solved that case, right?” Jack asked smugly.

“I guess that’d be why.” Sebastian replied.

“Tch, we could have solved it without you.” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Heh, if you say so midget.” Jack smirked.

“If we had tried to solve the case on our own, chances are we would still be working on the case right now.” Sebastian said.

“Shut up! I could have solved it without his help or without Alois’ help!” Ciel huffed, storming out of the room and slamming the door angrily.

“Your master is seriously in denial.” Jack sighed.

“He’s too proud to admit it but he appreciated your help.” Sebastian replied. “Now back to your measurements.” He said as he picked up the measuring tape again.

When Sebastian had finally finished taking Jack’s measurements, he got to work on creating the nurse uniform.

An hour later Jack was ready to surprise Ronald. “Hhn...this is so embarrassing.” Jack mumbled to himself as he slowly pushed open the door to Ronald’s room. As he expected, Ronald was still asleep.

“Oi, Ronald, wake up!” Jack huffed as he leaned over the bed to shake him awake.

“Mmm… Just let me sleep five more minutes, bunny…” Ronald mumbled as he buried his face in the pillow.

“But you have to wake up now!” Jack whined, rolling Ronald onto his back. “Open your eyes, idiot!” He snapped as he leaned back, waiting to see Ronald’s reaction. His usual reaper uniform was now replaced with a short white skirt and matching top that showed off his stomach, tall black stockings pulled up to his thighs and his long blonde hair decorated with white ribbons.

Ronald slowly opened his eyes and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss as soon as he noticed what he was wearing.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks flushing bright pink. “Ah, d-don’t get that excited! You're the one who asked me to do this!” He huffed.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Ronald smirked.

“I wanted to make you feel better.” Jack mumbled, leaning away from him. “B-because… I’m your nurse and I’m at your service, m-m-master…” Jack stuttered, his cheeks turning red as he tried to pose in as sexual way as possible.

“You’re so cute~” Ronald gushed, pulling Jack in for a tight hug.

“Don’t expect this all the time though.” Jack huffed as he wrapped his arms around Ronald’s waist, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Aw really? I was thinking you could wear that every day~” Ronald chuckled, kissing Jack’s cheek.

“You’re so perverted.” Jack sighed. “But I’m so glad you’re okay. You seem a lot better.” he whispered, kissing Ronald’s cheek in response.

“I am healed thanks to your uniform!” Ronald exclaimed, ironically going into a coughing fit not long after.

“Oi…” Jack huffed, pushing Ronald down onto the bed by his shoulders as he straddled his waist. “I order you to rest. I want you completely better soon!”

“I can’t sleep when you’re dressed like that.” Ronald pouted.

“Ronald...if you sleep now and get better, then you can help me get out of this later.” Jack replied with a pout.

“Would you look at that, it’s time for bed!” Ronald closed his eyes.

“Heh, I knew that would work.” Jack chuckled. He looked up curiously as he heard the bedroom door opening once again.

“Don’t mind me, I was just wondering if he was okay.” Ciel huffed as he walked in. He froze as he saw Jack straddling Ronald’s waist, their faces inches apart and the short skirt riding up Jack’s thighs.

“Ahh! S-s-sebastian!” Ciel gasped, his face turning scarlet as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. “Sebastian! They’re doing it again!”

“Please don’t make me burn another bed, we’re losing money because of that.” Sebastian sighed.

“This is all your fault!” Ciel snapped as he stomped his foot angrily against the floor.

“How is this my fault?” Sebastian asked, staring down at Ciel.

“You made him that costume! Why on earth did you make it so revealing?!” Ciel snapped, shaking his head in despair. “Oh good grief, I saw so much of him!”

“I wanted to save time, hence less fabric.” Sebastian replied.

“B-but...I could see his thighs and all of his stomach!” Ciel groaned.

“If I had taken the time to cover that up I would’ve gone off schedule.” Sebastian said

“Fine, I’ll forgive you” Ciel huffed. “But if I find out they did that again...you’re burning the bed.”

“Yes, my lord...” Sebastian sighed.

The next day Ronald had finally become well enough to leave the manor, and Ciel was incredibly relieved to not have the two reapers staying with him. He was also incredibly relieved that he didn’t have to burn another bed. Ciel let out a soft groan as he lay his head on his desk, pouting up at his butler. “I feel so tired… but Alois said he will be visiting today.”

“Having guests has become a regular thing since the Cockshutt case hasn’t it?” Sebastian chuckled.

“I suppose it has. Not that I mind but it would be nice to have time for naps.” Ciel sighed, closing his eyes. He pouted as he heard a knock on the door. “Nnh...go answer it.” He huffed.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, making his way towards the door and opening it.

“Michaelis.” Claude greeted in his usual dull way as he walked inside with Alois beside him.

“Faustus.” Sebastian said.

Alois made his way to Ciel’s office and plopped down on the chair in front of the desk. “Don’t take a nap while guests are over.” He pouted.

“Ah, I can't help it. Those two tired me out.” Ciel groaned as he lifted his head up from the desk.

While the two earls were talking, Claude silently wandered over to the corner of the room. “Michaelis...what is this?” He asked, his face still expressionless as he picked up the discarded nurses uniform from a nearby chair.

“Oh Jack had promised Ronald that he would dress up as a nurse so I made him that uniform. He just left it here.” Sebastian replied.

Claude held up the top and skirt, staring at them silently, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “I’d like to take these.” He said as he turned to Sebastian.

“What for?” Sebastian asked, staring quizzically at Claude.

Claude suddenly grinned, adjusting his glasses. “For my highness! He must wear this!”

“Sure.. Take it…” Sebastian said, looking confused and slightly freaked out.

“My highness will look wonderful in this!” Claude gasped as he held the nurses outfit close to his chest, throwing one arm up in the air for emphasis.

“Just take the uniform, you’re exaggerating.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Claude nodded as he turned away from Sebastian, walking over to his master. “Alois…” He said as he stared at the blonde with hopeful eyes, holding up the nurses uniform.

“What is that?” Alois asked curiously.

“A nurses uniform.” Claude replied.

“And you want me to wear that?” Alois asked.

“Yes. Wear it.” Claude said as he held the uniform up against Alois’ body, a grin on his face.

“Oh for goodness sake!” Ciel groaned as he watched them.

“If it’ll make you happy then I’ll wear it.” Alois chuckled.

Claude kneeled down in front of Alois, undressing him quickly without a moment’s hesitation.

“Oi! Don’t just do that here in my study!” Ciel snapped, blushing and covering his eyes so he didn’t have to see Alois naked yet again.

Alois’ cheeks turned pink. “You’re really eager huh?” He giggled, getting dressed in the nurses uniform. The skirt was tight and made Alois’ thighs stand out more since they were thicker than Jack’s.

Claude said nothing but simply stared at Alois, a faint blush on his cheeks and an unsettling grin.

“Oi… Are you just gonna stare at me? Do I look good or not?” Alois pouted, blushing.

“You look so good…” Claude said quietly, his hands hovering over Alois’ bare stomach before sliding down to his thighs. “My passion for you is about to overflow!” He gasped suddenly.

Alois’ blush darkened. “D-Don’t say things like that..!”

“But you look so wonderful! I can’t hold back my passion for you!” Claude gasped as he suddenly pulled Alois close.

“Wait! Not in my manor!” Ciel snapped angrily as he glared at them.

“Come on Ciel, don’t ruin this for me...” Alois mumbled, staring up at Claude.

“I don’t care what you do in your own manor, but learn to control your butler when you’re here!” Ciel groaned.

“Alois, if we return to the manor, I can release all my passion for you.” Claude whispered as he pulled Alois against his chest.

Alois’ eyes widened and his blush darkened. “My visits just keep getting shorter and shorter don’t they? Well it was nice seeing you, Ciel. Let’s go Claude!” He said quickly.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied with a gleeful expression as he picked Alois up in his arms and rushed out of the room.

“Well… that was unsettling.” Ciel sighed, laying his head back down on his desk.

“This is one of the times where I regret befriending them.” Sebastian said, suddenly at his master’s side.

“Sebastian, make sure I have no more interruptions.” Ciel mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and letting out a tired sigh as he fell asleep.  
  
“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian whispered, picking Ciel up in his arms and kissing his forehead as he carried him to bed.


End file.
